Engineer Monkey
is a monkey tower in Bloons Tower Defense 5, Bloons Tower Defense Battles, Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, Bloons Tower Defense Battles iOS and Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS. It wields a nail gun that shoots at a quick speed, popping three bloons per shot. With upgrades, the Monkey Engineer can spawn sentries, greatly assisting with popping power. This tower, in high numbers and with monkey villages, is easily the best and most cost effective tower in the game by far. __TOC__ Upgrades Path 1 Path 2 Gallery File:Screenshot_3.jpg|Monkey Engineer as shown in the tech tree File:Monkey_engineeer.PNG|Monkey Engineer Engineer.png|The Monkey Engineer's official artwork. Screenshot_2013-03-29-15-56-13.png|Monkey Engineer upgrades Engineers_sentry_turrets.PNG|Sentry Gun Trivia *The Monkey Engineer was added in the Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS 1.3 update, along with a new track. *This tower can be upgraded to use Sentry Turrets (That randomly spawn within his range) and use a Soap Dispenser to spawn foam that removes camo and pops lead. The Sentry Turrets and Dispensers are most likely references to Team Fortress 2. **The tower itself may also be a reference to the Engineer class in Team Fortress 2. **The icon for a 1/0 Monkey Engineer also seems to be a referance to Team Fortress 2, as its icon is the engineer hollering and striking a sentry violently with a wrench. **Probably to avoid either a bad pun or seeming too much like Team Fortress 2, the engineer does not weild a Monkey Wrench, but rather a crescent wrench. **The first upgrade in path 2 is a refrence to the industrial band, Nine Inch Nails. *A Monkey Engineer with Cleansing Foam doesn't aim with his gun, so the foam can come from behind the monkey. *There is a glitch with Sentry Turrets that allows them to be placed on the road or in places that towers can't normally be placed in, if there is no more space to deploy sentries. *Sentries can also spawn atop water. *This tower with the Cleansing Foam upgrade (besides the Monkey Sub's: Bloontonium everlasting ability) is the only tower that makes Regrowth Bloons lose their regen status. *A Support Chinook can move Sentries. *The tank for the Cleansing Foam is the same as the tank a Glue Gunner has with the Glue Striker upgrade. *Spamming 2-2 or 2-3 Engineers while their third tier Specialty Building is activated can beat every single track on Easy, including the Extreme Tracks, if some are influened by a 2-2 Monkey Village. *This is the recommended tower to use in the special mission Full House, as it will deploy sentries when there can be no more towers placed, allowing the player to bypass the maximum amount of towers. This also applies to Random Missions where the Monkey Engineer is available. *In Bloons TD 5 Deluxe, a glitch may occur; if an engineer cannot shoot a bloon before the bloon is popped, the engineer may shoot in the direction it is facing without changing direction. *Another BTD5 Deluxe glitch involves clicking on a Sentry Gun blanking the artwork. Also, the Go button never shows up and the game cannot continue. *The engineer actually has his artwork wrong; in upgrade 2-2 his artwork has his helmet blue, and in upgrade 3-2 he has his helmet red. *If the player sells the engineer, his guns would be gone instantly after selling the engineer. **However, any clensing foam from the engineer will remain its full duration. *A glitch has been found in Bloons TD5 iOS, when you upgrade your Engineer to 1/4, the tower will be shown as a 0/0 Engineer, but he still can build Sentries and the Overclock artwork is remaining when you tap on him. *In BTD5 Mobile, a 1-4 Engineer will look like a 0-0 Engineer with the orange uniform and no wrench, but a 0-4 Engineer will have the grey uniform and the wrench. Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Monkey Engineer